ABSTRACT The Pharmacology Core's mission is to provide state-of-the-art bioanalytic technology and a broad range of pharmacology expertise to enable evaluation of critical pharmacological endpoints in clinical trials and preclinical studies. The Pharmacology Core is grouped in the Cross Disciplinary Research Core Cluster which, in addition to the Pharmacology Core, includes the Biostatistics, Genomics, and the Biobanking and Correlative Sciences Cores. Two services, Biospecimen Processing and Bioanalysis, are provided on a fee-for-service basis. Biospecimen Processing is a centralized resource for the acquisition, processing, and shipment of patient specimens (including blood and bone marrow samples) that are required for evaluation of pharmacokinetics or pharmacodynamics according to clinical protocol specifications to facilitate and support clinical and laboratory research. Bioanalysis provides development, validation and implementation of high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC)-based analytical methods for quantitative measurement of drugs, metabolites, or endogenous compounds in biological samples (including biofluid, tissue and cell culture samples). In addition, a broad range of pharmacology support is provided, including: 1) pharmacokinetic study design; 2) pharmacokinetic data analysis and modeling using traditional compartmental and non-compartmental analysis, nonlinear mixed-effect (population) pharmacokinetic modeling, and physiologically based pharmacokinetic modeling; 3) in vitro drug metabolism studies; 4) metabolite identification; and 5) determination of drug plasma protein binding and plasma-to-blood ratio. The Core is equipped with state-of-the-art analytical instruments (such as the AB SCIEX QTRAP 6500 LC- MS/MS system) and pharmacokinetic analysis software. The laboratory is centrally located with convenient access for all KCI investigators. The services provided by the Pharmacology Core have contributed to 92 peer-reviewed publications during the current review period.